earths Only Hope
by Peophins
Summary: *CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! please review* The Animorphs have failed in stopping the Yeerk invasion, now the earths only chance of freedom lies in a new group of unlikley children
1. Default Chapter

My name is Tim.  
  
I can't tell you my last name or where I live, because that will only help the Yeerks find us faster. You see Yeerks are a parasitic species; they crawl into your ear, and wiggle there way thru your ear canal. They move the bones in your ear, and secrete a chemical that dull the pain, then the crawl into your brain, stretching themselves into all the cracks and crevices, and gain total control of your brain. They move your fingers, focus your eyes, talk with your voice, and all the while you're watching, totally helpless. They can access your memories and act just like you, so no one knows you're a controller.  
  
Although now that they've captured more then three fourths of Earth, they don't care about secrecy anymore.  
  
You see, in the beginning, the Yeerks were all about secrecy, they used a front organization, called the sharing, to recruit willing controllers. But within time the Yeerks have gone to a full-blown invasion. Of course that was after a group of kids, who called themselves the Animorphs, were killed in a mission to protect Earth.  
  
They were on a mission to kill Visser Three, the leader of the invasion, but the only way was to sacrifice there lives while they did it.  
  
Of course after the Visser's death the invasion became very hectic, a lot of controllers were freed from their enslavement because the Yeerks were starved from kandrona rays. But of course, a new Visser came to earth to take charge of the invasion.  
  
Now Visser one is in charge, and worst of all he has an Andalite body, but I'll get to that later.  
  
Well I guess everything started, when I had to go above ground to get food for me and my friends. 


	2. The Andalite

"Finally, a grocery store, these things are getting rarer and rarer these days." I said, mumbling to myself. "Now I just have to get in and out without getting caught." I was about to walk out of the alley I was hiding in, when I heard and all too familiar sound.  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW!  
  
"Crap!" I almost scream "Dracon beams, this can't be good." I realized that I could be seen where I was, I ducked behind a dumpster as quickly as I could and listened.  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW!  
  
I saw a Dracon beam fly past the alley, and another one hit a tree and atomized it.  
  
I was wondering what had the Yeerks all riled up, when I got my answer. An Andalite barreled into the alley, and stopped inches away from me.  
  
Now, if you've never seen and Andalite before, then you don't know how intimidating it can be if one is standing inches away from your face.  
  
You see from a far distance, you could confuse an Andalite with a big blue deer, but once you get close to one, it looks more like a centaur from mythology. Of course it's totally obvious that it isn't from Earth, and Andalite has seven fingers, four eyes, two of them are on top of stalks, that they can move in all directions, ad of course there's the tail. The tail is a long tail, that very strong, and extremely fast, and the tail has a very sharp blade at the end, that could leave your head rolling on the floor before you could start to beg.  
  
I felt as if I had seen or at least heard of this Andalite before, I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't.  
  
Will you help me?  
  
I simply nodded my head to answer him, and hid him behind a dumpster in a dark spot where I couldn't even see him after I looked away; I knew a group of Hork-Bajir wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
"Now I just I have to hide myself, and stay there until the controllers leave." I mumbled trying to find a spot to hide.  
  
"You! Where'd that Andalite go?"  
  
I turned around and saw a group of ten humans and hork-bajir rounded the corner of the alley, each with a dracon beam in there hands. I had to think fast or I would be turning into scattered particles before I could turn around.  
  
I wanted to say "What Andalite?" but I knew that wouldn't work so I decided on the next best thing.  
  
"The Andalite went that way." I pointed out the other end of the alley. I tried to put as much hatred into the word Andalite I could.  
  
"Which way did he turn?"  
  
"The scum turned right."  
  
"Why didn't you shoot it with your Dracon beam?"  
  
The Yeerk was suspicious of me, I had to think of something good, and fast.  
  
"I haven't been given one yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just got this body yesterday; my old one was a Gedd."  
  
They seemed fine with that, they simply walked right past me and out of the alley. They looked right and I knew we had to get out of that alley.  
  
Run!  
  
I saw the controllers turn to the right to find the Andalite, so I ran out the other side, and I followed the Andalite to the right. I followed him as he wound his way thru alley ways and streets, getting yelled at by the controllers we passed.  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW!  
  
I heard three dracon beams fire from behind us; I felt a searing pain as one of them passed right above my shoulder burning a semicircle hole thru my shoulder. The other two whizzed past us hitting a tree, vaporizing it.  
  
This way.  
  
The Andalite turned thru an alley, and out of it again, turned right and hopped into a dumpster, I followed him, and closed the top of the dumpster.  
  
We stayed in the dumpster for about twenty minutes, and when we figured it was safe, we jumped out, and ran thru the town, using alleys. It took about half an hour to get to a small forest where we could, hide and rest using the alleys, but when we could stop running it was worth it.  
  
We can stop and rest here. I collapsed onto the ground and watched as the Andalite paced around. We stayed in the forest for about five minutes without saying anything; finally I decided to break the silence.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corass. I quickly hopped of the ground.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, Alloran-Semitur-Corass is dead, he's been dead for years."  
  
No, I didn't, I escaped the Yeerks.  
  
"So, you escaped the Yeerks after you killed the Animorphs, great timing Alloran."  
  
Yes I couldn't escape until after that, but I did escape, unfortunately after I did Visser One got a new Andalite to control  
  
"Who?"  
  
Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
"Good riddance I say, so how'd you escape?"  
  
Well after the Visser managed to kill the Animorphs, the invasion of Earth went quite well. But one day while I was being held as the Visser fed from the Kandrona, I morphed into the biggest monster I could think of that I've acquired and escaped. "And how was Aximilli taken?"  
  
During a fight against twenty Hork-Bajir he was captured and infested.  
  
"So, we escaped death by dracon beam, know what are we going to do?"  
  
It is getting late, we should get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us.  
  
"Ok, as long as tomorrow we aren't in open land too much." I lied down and closed my eyes.  
  
Before I fell asleep, I heard a voice say  
  
IT IS TIME  
  
Ok, I hope you like the story so far; and please feel free to review it, telling me if what you think 


	3. The Discovery

When I woke Alloran was standing over me.  
  
The suns starting to rise, we need to get moving, and by the way, you may find it hard to get up so take your time.  
  
I didn't give what he said a second thought I just thought he was kind of losing it.  
  
I tried to get up, but my feet couldn't seem to grip the ground, so I looked down towards me feet, only I didn't see them.  
  
Instead from the waist down I saw the body of a blue horse, I nearly cursed. I looked down to my tail (which looked like an Andalite tail, only a little longer, and the tail blade was a bit longer too) I liked the tail; it looked like a great weapon. I was still looking at my tail when I noticed I had an extra finger on each hand.  
  
Great, I have stalk eyes. I wasn't trying to say anything, I was just thinking it, but I guess I did say it.  
  
Yes you do. Alloran said looking around with his stalk eyes. And you'll find them to be a great convenience.  
  
I was startled when he answered so I got up as quickly as I could; using muscles I never had before.  
  
So, where are we going? I was trying to stall so I could catch my breath.  
  
We are going to a hidden Andalite compound.  
  
Ok, just one thing.  
  
What!? I could tell I was wearing out his patience.  
  
I though the Andalites left the planet for the Yeerks.  
  
Well, I'm afraid most of them did, but a few of us stayed. He lowered his stalk eyes as he said it, but quickly raised them again, and scanned the area.  
  
Ok, but.. Alloran cut me off.  
  
We must hurry, the compound is expecting us. He took of in a trot.  
  
Hold on! I galloped up to his side (almost falling onto my side a few times) and matched his pace. What do you mean by "the compounds expecting us"?  
  
Well, they are expecting me; I was supposed to be there yesterday. He flicked his tail in frustration.  
  
Ok, granted, but how far away is this compound?  
  
About thirty of your minutes.  
  
And we couldn't have gone to the compound yesterday because?  
  
You needed rest, yesterday was a busy day, and today will be even busier.  
  
Yeah, whatever. I wanted to tell him not to say "your minutes" but I decided to drop it.  
  
We walked thru the forest quietly after that, Alloran kept looking around to make sure we weren't being followed, and I just followed him.  
  
As I walked, I discovered that I was tasting the grass. It was a really weird feeling, because to me, I was just walking, but deep down, I was tasting the grass, and getting kind of full.  
  
While we went, I couldn't help but glance, at Alloran with a stalk eye every once in a while and after about fifteen minutes, I realized that Alloran was staring at me.  
  
I looked at him with both my stalk eyes.  
  
I must be one of the weirdest things you've ever seen.  
  
Well, no, I, uh.. as he stammered I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
It's ok, I mean I'm a strange mix between Andalite and human, it has to be weird.  
  
Yes, well some things are weird no matter how long you know about it.  
  
We walked in silence after that, I couldn't help but wonder at what he meant by "no matter how long you know about it".  
  
We walked up to an enormous tree stump, and stopped.  
  
This is the place.  
  
Alloran reared his tail blade up, and  
  
FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!  
  
He hit the stump three times, with the dull side of his blade.  
  
The stump immediately flew open, and an Andalite jumped out of the hole.  
  
Welcome back Alloran....and....is this?  
  
Yes he is. Alloran looked at me with a stalk eye, But we need to get inside, Jaharl.  
  
Follow me.  
  
Jaharl jumped back into the hole, and I followed, we went thru some twists and turns and finally came out into a large enclosed dome. As we were walking down a ramp and Andalite came rushing up to us.  
  
War-Prince Jaharl-Iscarit-Samilli, aristh Katina-Jamili-Aranil has screwed up another training session  
  
Tajila, why are you telling me this?  
  
Prince Allayin told me too.  
  
Well tell him I said, to quit picking on the female arisths.  
  
Yes my prince. And with that, Tajila, ran off towards the training area.  
  
As we walking down the ramp, I scanned the area with my stalk eyes and watched (what appeared to be) young Andalites hurrying around the dome, flicking their tails and looking around with their stalk eyes.  
  
So, how many of the Andalites here are arisths? I asked no one unparticular, so Jaharl answered.  
  
Twelve of them are arisths.  
  
And how many Andalites are here?  
  
Fifteen, si....  
  
Fifteen, although we are promoting Tajila-Allorn-Iscal tonight, the one you met earlier. Alloran interrupted, flicking his tail.  
  
We didn't talk after that; I watched Alloran and Jaharl with my main eyes. As I watched them, they flicked there tails, and made wild gestures (it could just be my mind playing tricks on me, but I think I saw them pointing at me a few times.)  
  
"So...what are you guys talking about?" They both looked at me with their stalk eyes, apparently surprised I didn't use thought-speech.  
  
Well, we were using private thought-speech, so... Jaharl cut him off.  
  
You know it's considered rude for an aristh to interrupt two War-princes.  
  
"You know what Jaharl" I have two things wrong with that. I decided to go back to thought-speech, since some Andalites started to stare at me. First, of all, I'm not an aristh, and second of all, I didn't know you were talking at the time, so, what were you talking about?  
  
As we reached a door, Jaharl sighed, and turned to face me.  
  
We were talking about your parents.  
  
Ah, my parents, great people... you wouldn't mind telling me who the hell they are would you?  
  
They both smirked, or at least I think the smirked, Andalites have no mouths, so they smile with their stalk eyes. So I'll never be sure if they really did smirk.  
  
Your mother was a woman named Emily Ixil....  
  
You don't say, I always thought my mother was a man named Edgar.  
  
Jaharl just stared at me and flicked his tail.  
  
Sorry, it's humor; you left yourself open for it...continue.  
  
Well, for human standards your mother was a nice person.  
  
And my father?  
  
Your father is.. Jaharl seemed to choke up, so Alloran continued.  
  
Your father is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
So, do you like it? Despise it? Please tell me what you think, in a review. And by the way, this is my first fanfic, so if you could give me suggestions, or even some criticism, it would be appreciated. 


	4. The Knowledge

I nearly fell, I mean Aximili, my father?  
  
He's one of the only Andalites the human race likes, and he's my father..I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Wha...I...uh.." I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked. I finally got something out  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
Well, about twenty years ago.  
  
About two years before I was born. I decided to go back to thought-speech so I could have only Jaharl and Alloran hear me. That and I forgot to use it earlier.  
  
yes well, twenty years ago, Aximili met your mother. They quickly got serious and married and within a year they got married, and soon after that they had you.  
  
I quickly stopped listening after that, and Alloran noticed it.  
  
What's wrong? You don't seem interested anymore.  
  
Oh nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering how the hell, having me would work. I sent it privately to Alloran and started listening again.  
  
Your mother died during your birth, and Aximili took care of you after that. One day, when you were about one, he left you in the care of one of your playmates parents and left. While he was out, he was attacked, and got infested, you've been in your friend's parents care since that day.  
  
They both looked at me for a reaction.  
  
Well, at least now I know. That was all I could manage to say.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated 


End file.
